Safe
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: WARNING, SPOILERS FOR 12X01, THE HOPE IN THE HORROR. Read at your own risk. Missing scenes from the season 12 premiere episode. Rated T just to be safe. As always, the summary sucks, but please, read and let me know what you think.


**(A/N): Wow. I've just watched 'The Hope in the Horror' and I just… wow. If you don't want spoilers, click off this now. I mean it. Oh yeah, I don't own Bones, otherwise it definitely wouldn't be ending. All mistakes and errors are mine, by the way.**

 **Okay, I always loved Zack and was so shocked with the last episode as anyone who's seen my little rants in other author's notes is well aware of but wow… I wonder if they'll explore him ripping Booth from Booth and Brennan's wedding photo. I also wonder if he'll get to meet their kids. I love that they'll investigate the lobbyist he was meant to have killed. They finally know he's innocent, and it didn't die with Sweets!** **(Sobs a little). Whew. I didn't want Zack to be the puppeteer at all.**

 **Anyway, this fic is missing scenes between Booth finding Brennan and them appearing in the FBI. I hope I've done it justice and as always, I adore your reviews and favouriting. So please, let me know what you think. I was also really unsure what to name this fic so I just went with the most obvious I could think of haha. Read on and enjoy!**

 **Safe.**

"I'm not going to the hospital."

Brennan pulled back from Booth's embrace, crossing her arms over her chest firmly. She knew he was worried about her and what Zack had done to her, but in all honesty, after she'd woken up he'd done nothing but try to talk to her. She'd checked the bottles of sedatives he'd used upon her as well and knew that there would be no further side effects. She didn't need to get checked out by a doctor, even though she knew it would reassure her husband. She just wanted to cuddle her children and reassure herself that they were alright. "I want to see the children."

"Bones…" Booth trailed off at her stubborn expression, rubbing a hand over the stubble that had formed on his jaw in her absence. He sighed. If he had it his way, she'd never leave his sight again, and she sure as hell would not be going anywhere near her former assistant and colleague again. He'd never really been Zack's friend as such, but he knew how hard his wife had taken it when Zack had first been institutionalised and he didn't want her hurt anymore, physically or emotionally. However, he also knew that she probably knew if she needed the ER or not, and he could see her need to make sure their children were alright. "Fine. What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned, not understanding what he was asking her. Booth pulled her in close once more, resting his cheek on her hair and breathing in the scent that was just so… uniquely Bones to him.

"Did he hurt you?" He held his breath awaiting her answer. He'd kill the former original squintern if he'd harmed so much as a hair atop his partner's head.

"No." She shook her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his back. She felt a little tension leave his body at her response. "He gave me a sedative that rendered me unconscious for around two hours and then he just talked to me. He kept trying to tell me he was innocent, that he was being set up, but I wouldn't believe him. The evidence was fairly conclusive after all."

"I know Bones, I know." Booth murmured as he pressed a kiss to her crown. He could feel her getting worked up. She relied on evidence, not gut feelings, and for the evidence to be telling her one thing whilst her heart was telling her another was always going to be hard for her. "What else?"

"Nothing really." She snuggled further into his embrace, gathering all the comfort she could. "After he grew frustrated with my inability to blindly accept his word, he produced sodium thiopental and offered to inject himself if it would help me in accepting his account as true. Then you burst in."

"Sodium thiopental?"

"It has several uses Booth, but in this case it was to be used as truth serum."

"I thought that was just in the movies."

"It doesn't force you to be nothing but truthful; it simply lowers the resolve of the subject and makes them more susceptible to questioning, inviting them to be more truthful." Brennan explained. Booth nodded his understanding before pulling back from the tight hold he had on his wife.

"You swear that's it?"

"Yes Booth, why would I lie?"

"I'm not saying you are Bones. I'm just trying to convince myself that I don't need to drag you to the hospital anyway." One hand slipped to her neck, just behind her ear, as he tilted his head down to brush her lips with his own. She was still there, still with him. "Right. So. The kids are still with Max. Let's go home Bones."

"Let's go Booth."

…

"Christine? Hank? Dad?" Brennan called out as they entered their home, Booth maintaining a firm grip on his wife's waist. He didn't want to let her go, not just yet at least.

"Max? Kids?" Booth called as they made their way to the living room.

"Honey, you're alright." Brennan blinked as her dad reached out and pulled her into a hug. She reached out and hugged him back, feeling a little awkward as Christine and Hank looked up from where they were sat at the coffee table, the remnants of a tea party littering the glass top.

"I'm fine dad. Booth found me." She deliberately didn't mention the whole part where she didn't think she needed saving. As soon as he'd released her she fell to her knees and enveloped her children into a tight hug, finally feeling truly peaceful and complete, knowing her children were fine and happy.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Christine asked with a little frown that Booth swore was identical to one her mother sported whenever she was confused by something. "Grandpa Max made pasta for dinner." She added, pointing to the kitchen area. Brennan glanced between the kitchen, the two men stood a few steps away and her daughter, her own brow furrowing.

"What-?" Brennan cut herself off. "Where did you think your dad and I were, sweetheart?"

"At work. Grandpa was playing with us because you were working late." Christine shrugged. Brennan and Booth shared wide eyes looks. It was well past the time either of them had worked since Christine was about a year old, yet Max had kept them so distracted that even their hyper-vigilant daughter had failed to take note of the time and start to worry. "Why? What's going on?"

Booth joined his family on the floor, lifting Hank onto his lap as Brennan did the same with Christine. "Nothing's going on honey." He told their daughter gently. "Everything's alright. We'll just have to go back to work soon, so is it okay if grandpa stays the night? We'll tuck you both in before we go."

Christine narrowed her eyes at her parents before shrugging as she accepted their words at face value. "Okay. I want to read the nighttime book this time though."

"If that's what you want." Brennan agreed. "I'll tuck you in whilst your dad tucks in your brother."

Christine nodded and ran off to her room to get ready for bed as Max took Hank from Booth to do the same with the baby boy. Once alone again, Booth reached out, snagging his wife's hand and covering it with his own. "We'll find out the truth Bones, I promise. I'm just glad I got you back."

"I'm alright Booth, I promise you. I just need answers."

"And we'll get them, but right now we have bedtime routines to carry out. I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth." Brennan leant in to kiss him only to be interrupted by Max as he appeared in the doorway alone.

"Okay you two, I don't need to see that." He pretended to cover his eyes. Brennan rolled hers.

"We've done much more than this dad. How exactly did you think our children came along?"

Max flushed red as he shook his head at his daughter. "I'm choosing to believe a stork brought them."

"Mommy! I'm ready for bed!"

Christine's yell interrupted Brennan's reply. The parents shared a small smile before making their way to their children's rooms. They'd had a hectic day that was nowhere near over, but they'd make it through together.

 **The End.**


End file.
